


Beware of the Big Bad Wolf

by SaxonSpud



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Brutality, Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Violence, Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxonSpud/pseuds/SaxonSpud
Summary: Kidnapped by the O'Driscolls after a Robbery gone wrong, She is rescued by members of the Van Der Linde Gang, only to go out of the frying pan and into the fire...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit darker (well a lot darker) than my previous works.
> 
> This won't be for the faint hearted. with a darker Dutch, and an even darker Arthur. But maybe a little bit of Stockholm Syndrome thrown in.

Trouble always seemed to find her. Or maybe she was just always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Even her father said that trouble was her middle name. But with her father, she only had to blink those big blue eyes, and he would forgive her, or she could always talk herself out of it.

Not this time though, there wasn’t gonna be any talking herself out this.

 

The day had been normal enough. Helping her father in the shop, the gunsmith in Valentine. Business had been pretty good, well until the town had been half shot up by Dutch Van der Linde and his gang of Outlaws.

Seemed to be nothing but outlaws just recently, what with the O’Driscolls terrorising innocent people in the area. Although they’d always left her fathers shop well alone. That was until today.

Her father had just given her the takings to put in the safe out back. Only her and her father knew the combination. She had put the money away and was just closing it, when she heard a commotion in the front of the shop. She peered out the door, to see three men robbing the shop. One of them held a knife to her fathers throat whilst one of the others rifled through the till. The third was keeping a lookout through the front door. They seemed pretty angry that there wasn’t much money in the till. Well of course there wasn’t she had just put it in the safe.

She’d decided to try and leave by the back door to find the Sheriff, but the bolt had made more noise that she thought it would. Well that was when the trouble started. She hadn’t seen the fourth man. But he had seen her. The man with his hand in the till was yelling at her father, asking him where all the money was. Her father said that’s all there was, and in a flash, the man with the knife had slit his throat.

The fourth man who had grabbed her, and now had her pinned on the ground, yelled to the front of the shop about the safe, and that's when her day got really bad.

They’d yelled at her for the combination, which she refused to give. If her father had wanted them to have the money, he’d have told them about the safe, along with the combination. If her father didn’t want them to have it, then they sure as hell weren’t gonna get it off her.

The man watching the door, had closed the blind and dragged her poor Father into the back room.

He said that no-one would think anything was wrong, just the shop was closed, then they would come back when they got the combination out of her. That was their first mistake, assuming she would tell them.

They tied her up, put a rag in her mouth to keep her quiet and then bundled her into a wagon. She heard the leader say that they would wring the combination out of her back at camp. Even with the gag in she tried to scream, then she felt a sharp pain in her face and everything went black.

Now she had come round she was tied to a post in their camp.

Her father always said she was feisty and stubborn. Well she guessed she was.

Right now those traits were stopping her from revealing the combination to the safe. If her father wouldn’t tell them then neither would she.

They’d already knocked her about a bit and it hurt, which really pissed her off, now the leader, well she thought he might be the leader, was pointing a gun in her face.

“Listen girl.”he said “you better give us the combination right now, or you’re gonna get a bullet.”

In hindsight she probably would have been best to keep her mouth shut, but she never was very good at doing that either.

“Either you’re stupid, or you think I am. You shoot me and you’ll never get the combination. Jees’ who ever thought outlaws could be that stupid!” She laughed.

One of the others came over “How about we just have some fun with her first, Silas? It might help to loosen her tongue”

“Don’t call me by my name” He said. “It don’t matter, once we’ve got what we need we’ll kill her anyway”

This was a joke, she thought, she just couldn’t help herself.

“Jees’ your even more stupid than he is, now I know you’re gonna kill me anyway, why would I tell you anything.”

The two outlaws looked at each other, then one hit the girl in the stomach swiftly. Followed by a punch to the face, which made her see stars. Then all hell broke loose. Not from within the camp, but from outside. Gunshots coming from every angle or so it seemed. Within minutes, all the O’Driscolls lay dead on the floor

 

Her nose was bleeding and her chest hurt like hell, the ropes were cutting into her skin.

A man came running across

“Are you alright miss?” he asked.

To say she was pissed off was an understatement

“Do I look like i’m fucking alright, just hurry up and get me out of her.” She yelled.

As her vision started to comeback into focus after being punched, she looked at the man and recognised him.

Oh Fuck, she thought. I’ve seen him on a wanted poster. He’s from the Van Der Linde Gang. Talk about out of the frying pan into the fire.

The man standing in front of her started to laugh. Then she saw another man

“Ask her about the combination to the safe!” he said.

She didnt recognise this one, probably just a foot soldier.

She scowled. “Oh seriously, I didn’t tell them, do you really think I’m going to tell you, now hurry up and cut me loose.”

Arthur Morgan grinned “Sorry little sister, but I think we might want to know a little more about this safe, so the ropes will have to stay on a little longer.”

Arthur tied her ankles together, and removed her from the post, leaving her hands tied behind her back.

He stowed her on the back of this horse.

“If you don’t untie me right now, you are going to be seriously sorry.” she screamed

Arthur mounted his horse “And if you don’t shut the hell up, so will you be” he laughed.

“Bill, see if theres anything worth taking from these jokers, and I’ll see you back at camp”

Bill groaned, “So you get the girl, and I can to rummage through all this shit” he moaned.

Arthur laughed and spurred his horse on.

 

It didn’t take long for Arthur to get back to camp with the girl.

He took her off the back of his horse, and put her on the ground whilst in cut the ropes off of her ankles.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at” She yelled. “Untie me right this minute.”

He picked her up and held her tightly on her upper arms, allowing his thumbs to dig into the flesh on her arms, which caused her to wince. He put his lips to her ear, allowing the stubble on his cheeks to graze the skin of her cheeks. Nice he thought, such soft skin.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands, now we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way princess, it entirely up to you.” He whispered menacingly.

The girl tried to wriggle free, so he tightened his grip, causing her to wince..

He grabbed her hair with his left hand and jerked her head back hard. “Don’t mess with me, princess” he hissed, and pushed her forward towards a tent in the middle of camp.

 

Arthur Morgan pushed the girl into the tent and forced her to her knees in front of another man.

“Mr Morgan!” he exclaimed “Now what do we have here?”

Arthur smiled “Let me introduce you to..” He yanked hard on the girls hair forcing her head back a little further. “What’s ya name princess?”

She glared at him.

“As you can see” He smiled. “Our little princess here, isn’t very forthcoming.” He tapped one of her temples with two fingers “She has a combination to a safe, tucked up in there too.”

Arthur grabbed her throat tilting her head back and forcing her to look up at the other man.

“Princess, meet Mr Van Der Linde, he’s very good and loosening peoples tongues”

She recognised the face. This was Dutch Van Der Linde, the notorious leader of the Van Der Linde Gang. She wondered if she may have finally met her match.

Dutch Van Der Linde licked his lips. “Well ain’t she just a pretty little thing" he said as he stroked her cheek with his hand. The gold rings on his fingers gently grazing her cheek. "I’m gonna enjoy loosening your tongue, and a few other things besides” He looked at her in a predatory way, like a wolf that was just about to devour a kill.

For the first time since her ordeal began she was truly scared.

 

“Now Arthur hold her tight while I adjust these ropes” he said smiling.

Dutch pulled out a knife and cut the ropes from her wrist. As she brought her arms from her back to her sides, he grabbed hold of her wrists and retied them in front, so tight she could feel the rope cutting into her flesh. Arthur still had hold of her hair and her throat, so any thoughts she had of trying to escape had fled from her mind.

“Not to tight I hope” he smiled, a menacing smile, knowing full well how tight they were.

Dutch nodded at Arthur and he released his grip on her hair and throat. With one swift move he lifted her arms above her head and attached the ropes on her wrist to a hook on one of the crossbeams on the ceiling of the tent.

He nodded to Arthur who grabbed another two pieces of rope and attached one to each ankle, spreading her legs and securing each rope to the ground.

She tried to struggle, but she was secured too tightly.

With one last ditch attempt she glared at the gang leader and yelled.”You won’t get away with this, you bastards!”

Dutch looked at Arthur and both men laughed.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Arthur said “But don’t forget I delivered the prize. I deserve some fun too.”

“Don’t worry Arthur, there’s plenty enough to go round”

 

Dutch walked round the woman. She was positioned in such away, that when he went behind her she couldn’t see him at all, although she good still here him. He stood behind.

“Now princess.” He said “Shall we start with your name.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Her mind was in a panic. Part of her mind screamed I just need to save myself. The other part, the stubborn feisty part, was telling her she could get out of this. As per usual, the stubborn feisty part one the day.  
She opened her mouth and yelled at the top of her voice.  
“Go to hell!”  
Oh boy he thought, this is going to be fun. He hadn’t had fun like this in ages. Disapproving looks from Hosea, who most definitely wouldn’t approve. Not so Arthur. Arthur was just like him. They quite often fought, not really surprising with two alpha males.  
He snapped out of his distraction, and back to the task at hand.  
He ran his fingers gently down her bare arms for wrist to shoulder in one sweeping movement, causing the hairs to stand-up.  
He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered.  
“Hell, Princess is where I’m from, and I’ll be quite happy to take you back there when I’m done. In fact you’re gonna be begging to go there, way before I’m done.”  
He gently bit her earlobe, and she let out a gasp and cry. Which he ignored.  
He walked around the front of her, wanting to see if there was fear in her face yet. Not quite, he thought.  
Dutch drew out his knife and held it up.  
“I do like a good blade” he said. He ran the tip of it across her throat, with expertise so that she could feel the sharpness, but not enough to cause a cut.  
“Now princess...do I get a name?”  
She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Debating in her mind what to do next. But the pause was too long.  
“Not yet eh...not to worry”   
With one deft movement of his hand he slice down the front of the top of her dress with his knife, then ripped it open to reveal her breasts. He then sheathed the knife. He grabbed what was left of her dress and ripped it off letting it drop to her ankles.  
Dutch smiled and licked his lips. Her skin was a smooth as silk. He wanted her desperately, but he would have to wait. The torment was the best part for him, it would arouse him more than the act of penetration.  
He look her intently in the eye and licked his thumb and forefinger. He grasped her erect nipple and slowly worked it between his thumb and forefinger, harder and harder.   
She gasped half with pain, but half with a feeling that she’d never experienced before. The sensation went through her whole body like a bolt of electricity causing her back to arch involuntarily.  
Dutch released his grip slightly and with his other hand, stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers.  
He began to see the start of fear creeping into her blue eyes.  
“P..Please don’t...my name is….Melody.”  
Dutch smiled. “Melody...such a pretty name.” He purred.   
“And do you have a last name?”  
Melody hesitated again.  
Dutch ran his forefinger from the middle of her breasts to her navel, ripped off her pants and continued to her mound, gently touching the opening without entering.  
Melody gasped and let out a whimper.  
“O’Driscoll!” She screamed. “My name is Melody O’Driscoll.

Dutch snatched his hand away and drew his knife.  
He grabbed a handful of Melody’s hair and jerked her head back. He held the knife to her throat, hard enough to break the skin, and allow a trickle of blood to run down her neck.  
“What did you say your name was?” He growled.  
“Melody O’Driscoll” She said, screwing her eyes tight and thinking that these might be the last words she ever spoke. “My name is Melody O’Driscoll.”  
Dutch released his grip and turned to wards the door.  
“Arthur!” Dutch yelled out at the top of his voice. “Arthur, get in here NOW!”  
Arthur came running in “What's the matter” he looked at the nude young girl in front of him and couldn’t take his eyes off her. That was until he felt a sharp pain on his cheek.  
Dutch sheathed his knife and given Arthur a sharp slap around the face.  
“You fucking idiot...She’s an O’Driscoll” He screamed.  
Arthur put his hand up to his face. He couldn’t remember the last time Dutch had hit him.  
“She can’t be...we found her tied up at an O’Driscoll camp. They’d already hit her a couple of times. Look at the bruise on her face” he yelled back.  
Arthur grabbed melody by the throat.  
“Don’t lie to me.” He spat. “What's your real name?  
Melody looked at the floor, and suddenly realised tears were flowing out of her eyes unbidden.  
“My name IS Melody O’Driscoll, if your gonna kill me just please get it over with.”  
Arthur released his grip on her throat and tilted her head up so she looked him in the eye.  
“Are you related to Colm?” he said.  
She nodded. “He’s my uncle”  
“Shit” Arthur said as he turned away. “What do we do now Dutch”  
Dutch turned to look at Melody. He couldn’t even fuck a hostage without it turning into some nightmarish drama he thought.  
“Arthur, cut her down…” He reached in to the trunk at the end of his bed and grabbed an old shirt and a pair of trousers. “get her dressed and tie her hands behind her just in case she thinks about running.”  
Once Arthur had finished putting the clothes on and tying her hands behind her back he dropped her on the floor.  
Melody scuttled back to the far corner of the tent. Trying to get as far away from the outlaws as she could.  
Dutch drew his knife and walked over to where she was huddled in the corner. He pressed the point of his knife to her throat.  
“Who was your father?” He asked.  
Melody glared at Dutch Van Der Linde putting two and two together. “My father was Aiden O’Driscoll, and you killed him, didn’t you?”  
“Yes I did” he glared back at her. He remembered killing Aiden all to well, and the repercussions that followed, then losing his beloved Annabelle.  
“What about your mother?”  
“I never knew her, She ran off with another man shortly after I was born.” She tried to wriggle back further, but there was no where to go. This is it she thought. He’s gonna kill me.  
“How old are you?” He said, some of the venom, gone from his voice.  
“Does it matter” She snapped. “You’re probably gonna kill me anyway” She screamed.  
Dutch pressed a little harder with the knife. “I said, how old are you?” he growled, anger in his voice now.  
“Seventeen” She sighed.  
Dutch put the knife away and stared at the young girl.  
“If you wanna see eighteen, you’ll do as your told, now get on your knees.”  
Melody immediately did as she was told. If she learnt anything since being tied up in this man's tent, it was that he meant business.  
Dutch yanked down her trousers and started looking at her backside.   
Melody tensed, Oh my god, what was he going to do.  
He found what he was looking for, a birthmark, dark brown, a rough L-shape, he rubbed it with his thumb to make sure, it didn't disappear. He was hoping it would, but when it didn’t, he wasn't surprised.  
Dutch roughly pulled the trouser back on, covering her backside. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her towards the bed.  
“Sit.” he growled. “What happened after I killed your father?”  
“Colm...Uncle Colm, sent me away to live with some cousins. He told me to never let anyone know who I was.” she sighed.  
“What about the Gunsmith?”  
“A cousin, everyone had to believe he was my father, even I started to believe it”  
Dutch stormed out the tent “Shit” he said under his breath.  
Arthur followed him, “What's going on Dutch?”

 

Dutch pulled an old photo out of his pocket and showed it to Arthur. “Remind you of anyone” He said scraping his hands through his hair.  
Arthur looked at the picture of Annabelle, he’d seen it before.  
“That girl...”  
“Yes I know, that girl is Annabelle's daughter”  
Arthur looked at Dutch. “I don't understand...If she’s Aiden O’Driscolls daughter, how can she be Annabelle’s?”  
Dutch turned to look at Arthur  
“She’s not Aiden O’Driscolls daughter.” He said. “She’s mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur stared at Dutch “Wait a minute, if she’s Annabelle's daughter, why does she think Aiden O’Driscoll is her father?”  
Annabelle was with Aiden O’Driscoll before we were together. Actually whilst she was still with Aiden.  
Arthur let out a laugh “You were fucking Aiden O’Driscolls woman at the same time he was”  
Dutch glared “Don’t talk about Annabelle like that”  
“Like what? “Arthur said.   
“I loved Annabelle, show a bit of respect.”he snapped.  
“So how long before Annabelle was with you, were you...seeing her whilst she was with Aiden O’Driscoll.” Arthur probed.  
Dutch sighed “About a year. He found us together, it was either him or me, So it was him. But Annabelle had to run, so she had to leave her daughter...our daughter behind.”  
“Your certain that Melody O’Driscoll is Annabelle's daughter, and yours, O’Driscolls.”Arthur asked  
Dutch nodded “She has a birthmark, I checked. She has Annabelle's blue eyes, but look at her hair, Raven black, her stubborn streak, how feisty she is. She has none of Aiden O’Driscolls traits.”  
Arthur laughed “Shit Dutch, you nearly fucked your own daughter!”  
“Shut up Arthur, It ain't funny. How was I to know who she was. But fuck Arthur.” If she wasn’t I would of.” He laughed.  
“Question is.” Arthur asked. “What you gonna do now, Tell her, cut her loose, keep her here. Colm doesn’t know and if he thinks for one minute you’ve got his niece he’s gonna be well and   
truly pissed off.”  
Dutch ran his fingers through his hair “And if he finds out she’s mine, he’ll kill her!”

“I could speak to her for you.” Arthur said as he licked his lips. She might be Dutch’s daughter he thought, but he wasn't related to her.  
Dutch glared at him “You lay one finger on that girl and I’ll kill you, I’ve seen that look on your face before boy”  
“Its the same look that you have on yours from time to time.” Arthur sighed. “Think about it Dutch, Your adopted son and your biological daughter, what better to way for you’re legacy to go on. Keep her here with me, we can protect her together.”  
Dutch looked at Arthur “You’re serious son, ain’t ya?”  
“Dutch, you tell her you’re her daddy, she’s gonna flip. Play the arranged marriage card. Fathers do it all the time. Look at Mary, her father thought I weren’t good enough for her. So he paired her off with that other fella.” Arthur said. “I’m offering myself up here Dutch, at least think about it”  
Dutch shook his head “I know you Arthur Morgan, you’re offering yourself to fuck a virgin that’s been handed to you on a platter”  
“Dutch you really think that little of me?” Arthur asked, trying his best to look hurt.  
“No son, I see me in you, but now I'm seeing the whole situation as a father.”  
“That coming from the man who was going to fuck the girl that was tied up in his tent.”  
That was the final straw for Dutch, he punched Arthur hard and fast in the face, knocking him to the floor.  
“I really don’t need your shit right now boy, get outta my sight.”  
Arthur picked himself up and walked to his horse. Time to make himself scarce, at least until Dutch calmed down. He had pushed his luck, but that girl. He was going to have her one way or another.

Dutch sighed. He hated when he and Arthur fought. But Arthur was so much like him. Too much sometimes. In hindsight, he probably shouldn’t have punched him, but if it had been anyone else, they wouldn’t have got away with some of the things he said.  
But now, he had a bigger problem to resolve. Talk about being stuck between a rock and hard place.  
If he untied Melody, she was gonna run, he knew that. If he kept her tied up, then the discussion about her parentage wasn’t going to end well.

Arthur rode into Valentine. Maybe he had gone to far with some of the things he had said to Dutch. But he couldn’t help sniggering to himself. It was kinda funny. But, the bruised face, not so much. He thought he could help put things right with a peace offering. Maybe he would go to the store and get some replacement clothes for the girl. She couldn’t walk about in Dutch’s clothes, and her dress was pretty much in shreds.  
He’d get her some jeans and a shirt. He likes jeans on a woman, the way they hugged the contours. If he had his way, Melody O’Driscoll would be his woman, whether she liked it or not. The thought of her not liking it gave him a throbbing feeling in his crotch, time to put that out of his mind, at least for now. At least she would be dressed the way he liked.  
Everything he needed was in the general store, plus a few other things for himself. He paid the store owner and was about to walk out when he spotted someone outside the Gunsmith, someone he recognised immediately. Colm O’Driscoll!.

Colm O’Driscolls anger knew no bounds. More so today. He had clearly told the whole gang that the gunsmith shop in Valentine was off limits. When he’d asked one of the new young lads where some of the boys were, and he’d found out they’d gone to turnover the gunsmiths, he’d back handed the boy so hard he’d knocked him off his feet.  
He tried the door, it was locked.  
“Think the shops closed mister, been closed most of the day, ain’t seen the gunsmith or his daughter.” The stranger said.  
Colm O’Driscoll glared at the man and walked away.  
He decided to go and check a few places where the boys might have made camp. He wasn't sure if they’d made it to the gunsmiths yet. But it was odd that the shop was all quiet, that was a bit worrying.  
He made it to the first camp to find some of his boys, sitting round the fire, drinking.  
As soon as they saw him they jumped up “We were just...”  
“I don’t care what you’re doing...has anyone seen Silas and his boys”  
“I think they’re camped up by Caliban’s seat.” One of the outlaws said.  
Colm grunted, mounted his horse and headed to the camp, ready to kick some serious arse.  
When he reached the camp it was a wreck, Silas and his boys lay dead, the camp had been pillaged.   
He saw the post in the middle of the camp, with ropes hanging off it.  
In anger he kicked on of the dead outlaws “Fucking idiot”. He screamed.  
He looked closer at the dead outlaws. The majority had been killed with a shot to the head.  
“Fucking Arthur Morgan, Fucking Van Der Linde” He yelled. He mounted his horse and spurred in roughly in the flanks and galloped off.

Arthur waited until Colm O’Driscoll was out of site, then returned to his horse. He put his purchases in the Saddle bag and started the ride back to camp. He had been planning to stay away a bit longer, but seeing Colm outside the gunsmiths, he had to get back and warn Dutch. Even if it meant another bloody nose.

 

Melody had to admit she was scared. This man, this Dutch Van Der Linde, had killed her Father, he was the sworn enemy of her Uncle Colm. She was in a bad situation, and she was going to have to try and get herself out of it. She was also confused. Why had her Uncle Colm, sent some of his gang members to the shop, killed his cousin, and kidnapped her. Was it a mistake, or not. Her life was falling apart. She now had no home, and she had no idea where her Uncle was. He moved around so much. Maybe she should just run, go back to the shop, get the money out the safe. She could then get a train and get the hell outa there, and leave this all behind her.   
Maybe that was a good plan. It was the only one that she had. First of all she had to try and persuade the man, this killer, to untie her.  
Melody glared at Dutch with a look of hate, as he entered the tent.  
She was sitting on the bed, her hands still tied behind her back, with her knees bent touching her chest. If her hands weren’t tied he was sure she would have been grasping her lower legs trying to scrunch herself into a ball.  
Dutch pulled up a chair and sat opposite her.  
“I’m going to take the ropes off in a minute, but before I do, you need to listen to what I say” He said.  
She didn't speak, he thought some of the hatred had gone from the glare. But at least she was listening.  
“This isn’t going to be easy for you to hear. But Aiden O’ O'Driscoll wasn't you’re father, and Colm O’Driscoll isn’t your Uncle.” He paused. “I’m your father”  
Melody couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Your lying, she screamed, You hated my Father and you hate my Uncle even more. Why would you even say that, I’ve never met you. When my Uncle comes for me, and he will, he’s gonna blow your brains out, He hates you and he’ll hate you even more for kidnapping me and treating me like this.”  
Dutch pulled the picture of Annabelle from his pocket and held it up for Melody to see.  
“This is your mother, we were lovers. When I killed Aiden O’Driscoll, she ran away to be with me. She didn't want to, but she had to leave you behind. Your mother and I were lovers before you were born”  
“Your lying” she screamed, “you stole that picture from my house. I have it on my dresser. Its the only thing I have of my mother. You lying bastard.” She screamed, tears rolling down her face.  
Dutch leant forward and gently touched Melody’s cheek to wipe the tears away, she snatched her head away.  
“Don't you dare touch me!” She screamed, as she opened her mouth and spat in his face.  
Dutch’s reaction was reflex. He hit Melody across the face with the back of his hand, his rings grazing her cheek, and splitting her lip.  
Blood slowly dripped down the side of her mouth.  
“I hate you” she cried, as she fell on her side, laying on the bed sobbing.  
Dutch stood up “I don't care how much you hate me.” He shouted, anger in his voice. “I’m your father, like it or not and you will do as I say or suffer the consequences.”  
Dutch stormed out of the tent, leaving the sobbing Melody, with her hands still tied behind her.

Arthur arrived back at camp, to see Dutch standing outside his tent, looking even more angry than he had when Arthur had left.  
Dutch glared at Arthur. “I thought I told you…”  
Arthur didn't let him finished the sentence. “I know, but I've bought a peace offering, a change of clothes for Melody, and I saw Colm O’Driscoll lurking around the gunsmith shop. It won’t be long before he finds his boys shot to hell.”  
Dutch’s look softened. “Thanks son.” He put his hand under Arthur's chin and tilted his head gently, and looked at his earlier handy work. Sorry about that” He said.  
Arthur smiled. “No need to apologise. I was being a bit of an arsehole and deserved it” he said.  
Arthur nodded towards the tent. “How did it go, by the look on your face I’m guessin’ not that well.”  
Dutch sighed “I told her, showed her the picture of her mother, she called me a lying bastard, spat in my face, so I hit her”  
“Oh.” He paused. “That well. So what now?”

“Dutch smiled “I’ve been thinking about what you said. Maybe its not such a bad idea. But I want you know, if we go through with this, you need to remember, she is my daughter.”

Arthur smiled and nodded. “I don't suppose she’ll be very happy.”  
“I don't care!” Dutch replied. “She’s my daughter, she ain't got a choice.”  
The two men walked into the tent. Melody was still laying on the bed, but had stopped crying. She glared at the two men.  
Arthur took out his knife. Melody flinched and tried to scramble away, but Arthur grabbed her arm, and with one swift move, had cut the ropes from her wrist.  
Melody sat up and rubbed her wrists where the ropes had begun to cut into the flesh.  
“Are you going to let me go?” She asked, Hopefully.  
Dutch smile “No Melody, but I want you to meet your new husband, this is Arthur Morgan.”  
Melody looked at Arthur “I’m not marrying him, I’m not marrying anyone”  
The smile on Dutch’s face disappeared. He looked at Melody sternly. “I’m your father, and if I say you will be Marrying Arthur Morgan, then that's exactly what you’ll be doing”  
Dutch took the clothes from Arthur, that he had just bought and threw them on the bed.  
“Arthur has been kind enough to buy you some new clothes, I suggest you put them on”. He said.  
Melody looked aghast. “I’m not marrying anyone, you can’t make me, and stop keep saying your my father, because your not!” She yelled.  
Dutch walked towards the bed. “Either you put those clothes on now, or I’ll put them on you myself.”   
Melody just stared at him, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Before she had a chance to react Dutch had grabbed hold of her arm.  
“OK...OK.” She said “I’ll put the clothes on. But there's no way I'm marrying anyone, least of all him.”  
Melody turned around so that she was facing the wall and started to remove the old shirt and trousers that she had been wearing.  
Arthur looked towards Melody “I wouldn't worry about hiding your assets, they’ll be mine soon enough.” He smirked.  
Melody glanced over her shoulder at Arthur, slightly panicked. She was pretty sure that they couldn’t make her, after all, there was no priest and anyway, in order to be married you had to take vows, that much she knew.  
Melody finished getting dressed, and turned around.  
Arthur licked his lips “Now don’t you look fine” he said casting his eyes over her curves.  
Arthur grabbed her arm tightly. “C’mon honey, we have a marriage ceremony to attend.” he said as he followed Dutch out of the tent.

Dutch called across the camp “Reverend Swanson? I need you to perform a marriage ceremony”  
To Melody’s horror, the Reverend appeared from a tent across the camp, bible in hand. She couldn't believe there was a priest here. She struggled to get free from Arthur's grip. But for a small seventeen year old girl and a large muscular outlaw, there was really no contest.  
Arthur wrapped his arms around Melody’s small frame, and held her tightly, so she couldn’t move her arms. He then picked her up and carried her towards the reverend.  
“No!” She screamed in panic “I won’t, you can’t...”  
When Arthur reached Reverend Swanson, he put Melody on the ground and adjusted his grip. He was still able to keep her arms pinned to her sides with just one arm. So he used the other one to put a hand over her mouth.  
Reverend Swanson looked at Arthur and then at Dutch. “She will need to say some words”  
Dutch smiled. “Don’t worry Reverend, she’s a little excitable. I’m her father so I’ll say whatever words you need, on her behalf.”  
Melody couldn’t believe this was happening, she tried to talk or scream, but Arthur’s hand was held so tight across her mouth that it just came out as a muted, squealed mumble.  
“Oh and Reverend?” Dutch said. “Lets have the short version, but make sure that the word obey is in there.” He glance at Melody and smiled wickedly.  
The reverend started.  
“This Ceremony will bind the two of you in Marriage.  
The Reverend looked at Melody. “Melody do you agree to Love, Honour and Obey Arthur until death?”  
Melody tried to say No, but it just came out as a squeal.  
“I know your excited honey, it’ll all be over soon” Arthur whispered and laughed, clasping his hand over her mouth a little bit tighter.  
Dutch looked at the Reverend “Melody says yes, I’m her father, I know what she wants”  
The Reverend nodded and continued.“Arthur Do you agree to Love, protect and teach. Melody until death?”  
Arthur laughed, “Oh yes, and I’ll teach her alright.”  
“Do you have a ring, Arthur?” The reverend asked.  
Arthur nodded, “Dutch, there's one in my satchel.  
Dutch rummaged around in the bottom of Arthur's satchel and found a gold ring, looked at it and raised an eyebrow.  
“Lifted it off an O’Driscoll the other day.” Arthur said.  
Dutch smiled and gave the ring to the reverend. “Will you do the honours, young Arthur has his hands full.”  
The Reverend slid the ring onto Melody’s finger. It was a surprisingly good fit.  
“This ring will bind you in marriage until your death” He said solemnly.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride” he said with a smile on his face.

 

Arthur released his grip and span Melody round so that she was facing him, and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to pull away, but Arthur had both hands behind her head and forced her forwards. He tried to explore her mouth with his tongue but her lips were sealed closed. Arthur pinched the skin on the back of her neck. Melody opened her mouth to let out a cry, as she did, his tongue invaded her mouth. His tongue, probing and exploring deeper as he forced her mouth harder against his. She tried to pull away but was unable to. She hit his chest with her fists, but it made no difference.

Arthur relaxed his grip and allowed her to pull away, he then picked her up and carried her to towards his tent.  
She was still hitting him as hard as she could, but it really made no impact on Arthur at all, in fact he found it quite amusing.  
“Come on Mrs Morgan.” He said laughing “Time for me to teach you what your marriage vows really mean!”  
Melody struggled and screamed at the top of her voice, panic in her eyes. “No..you can’t… let me go.” But no one was listening. Least of all Arthur Morgan who carried his new wife back to his tent.


End file.
